PORN
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Sharingan est un des plus grands acteurs porno du moment. Refusant de jouer dans des films gay, il se retrouve face à une proposition qui va à l'encontre de ses convictions. Fic OOC, UA, yaoi et lemon à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: P.O.R.N

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Et non, toujours pas! Les persos de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi!... Remarque, c'est mieux pour Itachi.

Pairing: ... Surprise! Je le mettrai au fur et à mesure.

La chtite note: C'est une fic OOC et UA, je pense qu'elle sera assez courte, il y aura du yaoi et, au vu du titre, des lemon. Que ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi passent leur chemin!

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il bougeait sur elle, en elle, donnant de puissants coups de bassin. Elle gémissait de plaisir, ondulant ses hanches en rythme avec ses mouvements. Il voulait que ça termine vite, et d'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Sa partenaire était pratiquement dans le même état que lui. Il donna quelques derniers coups et enfin, le mot tant attendu résonna.

- Eeettt coupez!

Il soupira de soulagement et se dépêcha de se retirer de sa compagne. La jeune fille était l'actrice porno du moment, elle avait gardé son prénom, Sakura. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses, des yeux verts pétillants et de belles formes là où il le fallait. S'il avait du critiquer une seule partie du physique de sa partenaire, ç'aurait été son grand front, mais les coiffeuses se débrouillaient pour qu'il ne se voit pas. Il se laissa mollement tomber à côté d'elle, dans le lit et la vit sourire.

- C'était une bonne prestation, Sharingan-kun.

- Hm. Merci.

Sakura se redressa et s'appuya sur un coude. Elle avait toujours un grand sourire et Sasuke n'était pas enclin à le lui rendre. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Une assistante lui tendit un peignoir qu'elle revêtit. Elle observa son partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait croisé ses bras de façon à ce que sa tête se retrouve posée sur ses mains et semblait se moquer de l'agitation qui régnait sur le plateau. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se recouvrir, seul le drap recouvrait son entrejambe. Il était indubitablement beau. Une beauté froide, aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux noirs perçants. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec le reste de sa personne. C'était un des acteurs les plus recherchés, les films qu'il tournait se vendaient très bien. Cependant, Sasuke n'était pas une personne évasive. Il récitait son texte, généralement constitué de gémissements et autres cris de plaisir et avait une présence formidable. En dehors des tournages, il était taciturne et se contentait de quelques mots ou onomatopées. L'association entre le brun et la rose était une belle affiche pour les amateurs de films érotiques. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa loge, le laissant seul sur le plateau.

Il rêvassait. Il avait terminé un film quinze jours auparavant et avait attaqué celui-là tout de suite après. Il commençait à fatiguer, il enchaînait film après film, tournage après tournage. Il était satisfait de sa carrière, c'était bien d'avoir du travail mais il voulait lever le pied un peu. De plus, il avait l'impression de toujours faire la même chose, les filles avec lesquelles il couchait se ressemblaient toutes, poussaient le même genre de petits cris. Ca le lassait. S'il ne pouvait pas ralentir la cadence, il aimerait au moins faire quelque chose de différent.

- Secoue-toi, on a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur son agent, Suigetsu.

- La journée est finie, allez, grouille!

Sasuke soupira et consentit à s'asseoir. Il noua le drap nonchalamment autour de ses hanches et se leva. Il traversa tout le studio, ne réagissant pas aux félicitations de l'équipe. Une fois dans sa loge, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et rejetta la tête en arrière. Le plafond n'avait jamais eu autant d'attraits jusqu'à ce que le visage de Suigetsu entre dans son champ de vision. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Demain, commença son agent, on débute à neuf heures avec les tournages des scènes dix et onze. Sois là à huit heures! Ensuite, l'après-midi, une scène au lit, la douzième scène puis tu as rendez-vous avec ton frère à dix-sept heures. C'est tout.

- ... C'est déjà trop à mon avis.

- T'es jamais content. Dis-toi que tu vas voir ton grand frère adoré dès que tu auras terminé.

- ...

- Toujours aussi bavard. La voiture t'attend dehors.

Suigetsu sortit et Sasuke pu enfin penser à prendre une bonne douche. Il enleva le drap et se dirigea, entièrement nu, vers la pièce adjacente. Un petit cabinet de toilette avait été installé et il comportait une douche qu'affectionnait particulièrement Sasuke après une scène au lit. L'eau s'écoulait lentement sur son torse, le détendant et le faisant penser à rien. Au bout d'un moment trop court de son point de vue, il arrêta l'eau, se sécha, quitta la petite salle de bain et s'habilla. Il rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla. Il croisa quelques personnes sur le chemin de la sortie mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à laurs salutations. Arrivé dehors, il s'alluma une cigarette et descendit les quelques marches qui conduisaient sur le trottoir. Une voiture noire l'attendait et alors qu'il allait monter derrière, la portière avant s'ouvrit. A la place de son chauffeur habituel se trouvait un homme brun comme lui, à la différence que ses cheveux étaient longs et coiffés en queue de cheval. D'épaisses lunettes aux verres sombres dissimulaient ses yeux. Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

- Aurais-tu une nouvelle vocation, Itachi? questionna-t-il.

Ce dernier rit un peu avant de démarrer la voiture.

- Je passais dans le quartier et je me suis dis que j'aimerais bien voir mon petit frère préféré.

- Je suis ton seul petit frère.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu es mon préféré, Sasuke.

Il camoufla tant bien que mal sa gêne en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Tu devrais arrêter, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Tu peux parler. Ce sont bien des Marlboro que je vois là?

Il désigna le petit creux entre le tableau de bord et la boite de vitesse, là où on pouvait ranger quelques petites choses dans une voiture.

- Je suis grillé. déclara Itachi avec un large sourire.

Sasuke rit un peu, la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à se détendre un tant soit peu était son frère aîné. Il avait toujours pris soin de lui et soutenu depuis sa naissance. Il était le membre de la famille que Sasuke aimait le plus. Itachi avait vingt-cinq ans et un certain charisme. Il possédait de la prestance, de l'élégance et il était beau à faire se pâmer un prude innocent. Il était l'incarnation de l'homme sûr de lui et de son pouvoir sur les autres. Il était doté d'un bon sens de l'humour et était toujours d'humeur optimiste, contrairement à son cadet. Itachi exerçait pratiquement la même profession que lui, il était acteur porno aussi, mais à la différence près qu'il tournait exclusivement des films gay, domaine que son frère refusait d'explorer. Ils évoluaient dans le même univers et il arrivait qu'ils se croisent tous les deux mais ils n'étaient que peu en contact professionnelement parlant. Itachi regardait tous les films de son petit frère, lui disait quels étaient ses points forts et ses points faibles, il était dans le métier depuis plus longtemps que Sasuke. Le jeune brun, lui, n'avait jamais regardé les films de son aîné, il s'opposait farouchement au visionnage des oeuvres de son grand frère. Quelque part ça le bloquait de voir son frère en train de coucher avec un autre homme, et dans une autre catégorie, ça le dérangeait que son aîné le voit en train de baiser avec des inconnues. Sasuke évitait donc sciemment les discussions qui tournaient autour de leurs professions et quand Itachi abordait le sujet, il se fermait hermétiquement. Là, il était surpris de voir son frère avant leur rendez-vous. L'aîné des deux frères avait un emploi du temps bien chargé, si Sasuke était connu en tant qu'acteur porno hétéro, Itachi l'était aussi dans le registre gay et sous le nom de Mangekyû.

- Tu as des nouvelles des parents? demanda Itachi.

- Tu en as, toi?

- Non, sauf celles des journaux people.

Un petit silence s'installa. Sasuke pensait au jour où il avait annoncé son intention de suivre un chemin pratiquement identique à celui d'Itachi, à savoir de devenir un acteur porno. Cinq minutes après, ils lui fermaient la porte de la maison au nez. Itachi avait eu droit à une sacrée beuglante étant donné qu'il voulait être acteur gay. Depuis, leurs parents ne parlaient plus à aucun de leurs deux fils, il avait été une époque où le seul qui possédait ce privilège était Itachi. Ces événements avaient renforcé les liens entre les deux frères, qui s'étaient accrochés jusqu'à connaître le succès.

- Sasuke, j'ai faim.

Itachi avait le chic pour le couper dans ses pensées. Son aîné était du genre à grignoter n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure et n'importe où, il passait son temps à se baffrer et ne prenait pas un seul kilo, le métabolisme d'Itachi était un sacré mystère pour son cadet.

- Regarde, il y a un fast-food là.

- La bouffe y est pas bonne.

- Ca fait un bail que je n'y pas allé, sois gentil, gare la voiture. ordonna Sasuke.

Itachi s'éxécuta en ronchonnant. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Les filles s'extasiaient sur les deux gravures de mode qui venaient d'entrer dans ce temple de la restauration rapide et certains les reconnurent. Des bruits circulèrent dans leur dos mais, y étant habitués, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et commandèrent tranquillement avant de se poser à une table un peu à l'écart. Sasuke mordait dans son sandwich tandis qu'Itachi y allait plus doucement. Cinq minutes après, l'aîné s'arrêta et observa son cadet qui attaquait les frites. Il prit appui sur sa main en continuant de le fixer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Sasuke avant de mettre une frite dans sa bouche.

- Rien, je te regarde, c'est tout.

Sasuke s'efforça de ne pas montrer son trouble. Quand Itachi le regardait de cette façon, profonde et forte, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se doutait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. N'étant pas quelqu'un de patient, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Il ancra son regard noir à celui de son frère et le fixa avec défiance.

- C'est l'impression que je te donne? Je suis désolé mais je ne veux rien de toi.

Sasuke se sentit mal, et ce n'était pas à cause des yeux de son frère.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais quand tu viens me voir, c'est que tu as un truc à me demander.

- Je peux aussi venir juste pour le plaisir de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de mon adorable petit frère.

- Je suis désolé.

Un nouveau silence fit place pendant lequel Sasuke n'osa pas poser les yeux sur son frère.

- Toutefois, reprit son aîné, j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes quelque part demain et que tu rencontres certaines personnes.

- Je le savais! T'avais bien un truc à me demander.

- Oh, Sasuke, je suis offusqué! fit Itachi en plaquant sa main sur sa joue avec un air faussement offensé.

- ... Bon, passons sur le fait que j'avais raison. Qui dois-je rencontrer et pourquoi?

- Ce sont des gens de ma boîte de production. Ils m'ont proposé un travail et j'aimerais avoir ton avis dessus.

- Tu me demanderais mon avis pour un de tes films? Ce serait bien la première fois.

- C'est du lourd, Sasuke. C'est une adaptation d'un roman vachement célèbre, si bien que pour une fois, ce sera un porno qu'on pourra aller voir au cinéma.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Les films porno ne passaient pas au cinéma, surtout les pornos homosexuels. Sasuke comprenait pourquoi son frère avait besoin de son avis.

- Ca raconte quoi comme histoire?

- L'amour à sens unique d'un homosexuel pour son petit frère. Petit frère qui est hétéro, c'est plus rigolo comme ça.

- Et c'est un porno? Mais si l'un est hétéro et l'autre homo, il peut pas y avoir de cul...

- Détrompe-toi petit frère. Dans cette histoire fabuleuse, le petit frère tombe progressivement amoureux de son aîné et quand il s'aperçoit que c'est de l'inceste, il tente péniblement de museler ses sentiments. Vers la moitié du livre, ils baisent ensemble et la suite de l'oeuvre est centrée sur le début de leur histoire et la réaction de leur entourage. C'est une grande prestation d'acteur, et pas seulement au niveau du cul.

- Je comprends. Et tu jouerais le rôle de l'aîné ou du cadet?

- Je suis sélectionné pour être le frère aîné. Je vais devoir jouer les amoureux transis et dès qu'il succombera, je le dominerai.

Un sourire un peu malsain prit place sur le visage de l'ainé des Uchiwa. Sasuke déglutit péniblement en plaignant le pauvre gars qui jouera le petit frère.

- Au niveau des sentiments, reprit Itachi, il y aura beaucoup de boulot pour faire passer la bonne émotion. C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes, que tu rencontres l'équipe et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Sasuke reprit la dégustation de ses frites surgelées et ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de son aîné. Ils finirent de manger, assis tranquillement dans leur coin, parlant de tout et de rien puis Itachi le ramena chez lui. Sasuke l'invita à rester un peu avec lui et même à dîner s'il voulait, mais Itachi déclina l'invitation pour apprendre le texte d'une scène qu'il devait tourné le lendemain, la "dernière scène du film" précisa-t-il à son petit frère. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme il le faisait depuis toujours et caressa un peu ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je passe te prendre demain à ton studio, à dix-sept heures. D'ici là, passe une bonne soirée et une bonne journée.

Sasuke lui souhaita la même chose et ils se quittèrent. Ils vivaient séparés. Itachi avait proposé à son petit frère de venir vivre chez lui mais il avait refusé, il était enfin indépendant et tenait à habiter dans sa propre maison. Il s'installa dans le salon et attrapa son script qu'il entreprit de lire et d'apprendre. Il dîna en continuant son apprentissage et vers les vingt-et-une heures, il s'arrêta, alluma la télévision et se mit un film policier. A vingt-trois heures, il se mit au lit. Il tourna dans son lit avant de s'endormir, repensant à sa journée et surtout, à son entretien avec son frère. Le film dans lequel il allait jouer promettait d'être bien, peut-être même qu'il ferait l'effort d'aller le voir. L'histoire même lui parlait, cette histoire entre deux frères qui avait l'air de bien finir le fit sourire. De toutes façons, il était clair qu'Itachi avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il attendait maintenant son soutien. Sasuke ferma les yeux sur cette pensée et trouva le sommeil en pensant au lendemain.

La journée passa assez vite. Il donna la réplique à Sakura avec la perfection qui lui était propre, repassa au lit avec elle, alla se laver à la fin de sa journée et accorda une attention particulière à son apparence. Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas léger, il était un peu inquiet de la rencontre à venir mais se dit que tout se passera bien. A dix-sept heures tapantes, la même voiture noire que la veille stationna devant les grands studios de Konoha. Itachi ouvrit la porte à son petit frère qui pénétra rapidement dans l'imposant véhicule. Itachi avait fait attention au choix de ses vêtements lui aussi. Il portait un pantalon noir qui moulait bien ses fesses, une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas noués et une cravate légèrement détachée pendait à son cou. Il avait posé la veste noire assortie sur la banquette arrière. Sasuke le détailla dans son intégralité. Avec ses lunettes de soleil qui semblaient être pérpétuellement vissées sur son nez, il avait la classe pure et dure.

- Comment tu me trouves? demanda-t-il avec un certain détachement.

- T'es pas mal. se contenta de répondre Sasuke avec laconisme.

Itachi finit par se garer devant des studios qui n'étaient pas inconnus à son jeune frère. Les studios Akatsuki avaient produit plusieurs de ses films et il aimait bien y travailler, l'équipe qui s'était chargée de lui était sympathique même s'il ne le lui avait pas rendu. Itachi poussa l'imposante porte en bois et la tînt en attendant que son frère entre. Ils suivirent un long couloir décoré avec des photographies provenant des plus célèbres scènes de leurs films.

- Est-ce que je vais rencontrer ton partenaire? questionna Sasuke.

Cette interrogation l'avait taraudé une bonne partie de la journée. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le second protagoniste du film, et surtout, il voulait jauger l'homme qui allait baiser avec son frère.

- Peut-être. répondit Itachi.

Ils continuèrent leur progression dans ce couloir qui était interminable de l'avis de Sasuke.

- C'est là! s'exclama Itachi en désignant une porte.

Il frappa deux coups et entra, Sasuke le suivait comme son ombre. Une femme se tenait debout près d'un bureau. Elle était brune, ses cheveux frôlaient ses épaules et elle portait un tailleur bleu. Elle regarda les deux arrivants et sourit. Un imposant fauteuil trônait derrière le bureau et il était tourné de façon à ce que les deux visiteurs ne voient pas qui était assis dedans. Sasuke comprit que la jeune femme brune était l'assistante et que son patron demeurait dans ce fauteuil. Il s'attendait à voir un homme de cinquante ans stylé comme un yakusa et fût étonné de voir une femme blonde à la poitrine opulente qui portait un tailleur crème.

- Tsunade-san. fit Itachi en s'inclinant un peu.

- Mangekyû-kun, tu nous as amené Sharingan à ce que je vois.

- En effet.

Sasuke ne connaissait pas cette femme. Quand il avait travaillé ici, il était sous les ordres direct d'un pervers de première main, un certain Orochimaru qu'il avait pris un soin attentif à effacer de sa mémoire. La femme l'observait avec minutie puis elle sourit, visiblement ravie de son examen.

- Shizune, amène-nous du café, s'il-te-plaît.

La brunette sortit du bureau pour exaucer la demande de sa patronne. Tsunade fit signe aux deux hommes de s'asseoir, et quand ils furent bien installés, elle les observa à tour de rôle avant de concentrer l'intégralité de son attention sur Itachi.

- Le rôle de Ren est le plus important et le plus dense de l'histoire. Ce sera fastidieux de reprendre tous les sentiments et toutes les émotions de cet homme. Pour une fois, cet ermite pervers de Jiraiya nous a pondu un bouquin où il y avait autre chose que des parties de jambes en l'air.

- Oui. répondit Itachi avec un sourire.

Sasuke connaissait ce nom, Jiraiya. C'était un des plus grands auteurs du moment, chacun de ses livres comprenait une bonne dose d'érotisme et de perversité. Son frère allait jouer dans l'adaptation cinématographique d'un de ses livres? Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Shizune revînt avec trois cafés, les servit et disparut pour laisser les trois autres poursuivre leur entretien.

- Comme tu le sais, l'acteur que nous avions pressenti pour jouer ton frère nous a lâchés, et nous n'avons plus personne pour jouer Misaki.

Les yeux noisettes de la blonde se posèrent sur Sasuke, qui sentit immédiatement que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. La blonde soupira et son regard se durcit.

- Arrêtons ce jeu stupide. Je sais que vous êtes Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, pdg de la grande entreprise Le papillon asiatique. Je ne suis pas idiote, et vous vous ressemblez énormément. Je voudrais que Sasuke, qui est un acteur porno, joue le rôle de Misaki.

Celui-ci crut tomber de sa chaise. Cette femme lui proposait de jouer un rôle de gay, avec son frère pour partenaire de surcroît. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour exprimer son refus et son indignation. Il était tellement choqué que c'est à peine s'il entendit Itachi.

- J'aimerais qu'il soit mon partenaire. S'il est d'accord, bien entendu.

Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers son aîne et pût le voir en train de sourire. Il s'était fait avoir...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: P.O.R.N

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Et non, toujours pas! Les persos de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi!... Remarque, c'est mieux pour Itachi.

Pairing: ... Surprise! Je le mettrai au fur et à mesure.

La chtite note: C'est une fic OOC et UA, je pense qu'elle sera assez courte, il y aura du yaoi et, au vu du titre, des lemon. Que ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi passent leur chemin!

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il s'était fait avoir. Rageusement, il quitta la pièce. Il entendit Itachi s'excuser pour son départ précipité avant de partir à sa poursuite dans le long couloir.

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Attend-moi bordel!

Itachi avait beau l'appeler, Sasuke courait le plus vite possible. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, il avait eu un comportement puéril et n'avait pas cherché à discuter avec la blonde ou même avec son frère, il avait préféré lever le camp le plus vite possible. Ce couloir, qui lui avait paru interminable à l'aller, lui paraissait encore plus long maintenant qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Il savait qu'Itachi était encore sur ses talons, il l'entendait hurler quelques mètres derrière lui. Heureusement pour Sasuke, il avait toujours semé son frère à la course, peut-être parce qu'il était plus petit et plus léger. Il espérait que cela dure aujourd'hui encore. Cependant, contrairement à son aîné, il ne connaissait pas les lieux, et à force de courir sans regarder, il se retrouva dans une grande pièce assez louche et sombre. Il s'arrêta précipitamment alors qu'il avait failli foncer tête la première dans un décor en bois. Il essaya de percer l'obscurité alentour quand une paire de bras entoura sa taille.

- Lâchez-moi! se débattit-il

- Idiot de petit frère! Même pas capable de reconnaître son grand frère adoré! Tu me déçois...

Itachi le tenait fermement contre son torse.

- Les techniciens entreposent les décors ici. C'est dangereux de s'y promener sans lumière.

- ... Itachi...

- Je vais te ramener.

L'aîné prit la main de son cadet et le guida à travers les ténèbres de la pièce. Sortis de là, Itachi l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu agis encore comme un gamin que je dois surveiller...

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas tourner ce film.

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'est un film gay?

- Entre autre.

Itachi soupira sans discrétion et observa son petit frère.

- Je te connais Sasuke. Je vois que les films que tu tournes actuellement te lassent. Tu as envie de changer de registre, d'essayer de nouvelles choses...

- Peut-être mais pas des films gay. Je ne suis pas homosexuel Itachi.

- Tu me l'as suffisament répété, à croire que tu essayes de t'en convaincre toi-même.

Sasuke, outré par la remarque de son frère, le repoussa vivement et le tînt à distance.

- Je ne suis pas une tapette, moi. Tu aimes les hommes, je le respecte, c'est ton mode de vie. Seulement, j'entends que tu respectes aussi le fait que je suis hétéro.

- "Tapette" est un terme péjoratif, Sasuke.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai pas particulièrement envie de baiser avec un mec.

L'aîné attrapa la main de son frère pour l'embrasser. Il faisait toujours ça pour se faire pardonner quand ils se disputaient. Sasuke serra la main de son frère et lui fit un petit sourire. Itachi n'avait pas terminé.

- Je pense que ce qui te dérange, outre que c'est un film gay, c'est que je joue le second rôle principal, ce qui veut dire que je suis celui avec qui tu devras baiser.

- ... Ca entre en ligne de compte aussi. L'inceste ne me tente vraiment pas.

- J'aurais cru qu'en étant ton partenaire, tu aurais peut-être eu plus envie de tourner avec moi qu'avec un autre.

- T'es tordu grand frère. Il faut être détraqué pour coucher avec son frère.

- Et si c'est pour un film? S'il n'y a pas de sentiments?

- C'est quand même un plan cul avec un membre de la famille, film ou pas.

Itachi ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Sasuke avait raison, ce n'était pas net et sain pour deux frères de coucher ensemble. Seulement, il avait envie de Sasuke, et il sourit en comprenant qu'il était loin d'être net et sain. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Sasuke, il voulait lui faire l'amour, l'entendre gémir sous ses coups de bassin, sentir son intimité étroite qui serrerait son membre, caresser son corps de ses mains et de sa langue... le posséder jusqu'à l'extase la plus totale. Il avait encore la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et il la posa sur son coeur. Son cadet pouvait en ressentir les battements vifs et rapides, apparement, son frère était anxieux.

- Ce film est avant tout une histoire d'amour impossible, celle de deux êtres qui tentent d'être heureux ensemble. Ce n'est pas un de ses films où on s'allonge et on baise, il y a des sentiments, une morale. Devons-nous suivre les règles de la société bêtement ou prendre notre avenir en main et tenter d'atteindre le bonheur? Devons-nous écouter notre entourage et faire docilement ce qu'il nous conseille quitte à être malheureux toute notre vie? Réfléchis un peu Sasuke, cette histoire ne te rappelles pas quelque chose?

Le plus âgé des deux bruns eût un rictus moqueur. S'il avait suivi les ordres de son entourage, il se retrouverait à faire des études de commerce alors qu'il détestait ça et serait fiancé à une fille de bonne famille pour laquelle il n'éprouverait que du mépris. Il ne pouvait que concéder ce point-là à Itachi. Il inclina la tête.

- Tu vois, ce film reprend un peu ton histoire, notre histoire, même si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, elle parle de choix qu'il faut faire dans la vie pour avancer. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu le tournes avec moi, rien qu'un seul film gay dans ta carrière, et pas n'importe lequel, un qui passera au cinéma!

Sasuke sourit devant l'air fier de son frère. Tourner un film pareil lui plairait, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer avec son frère, et surtout, de coucher avec lui. Quelque part ça le bloquait d'imaginer Itachi en train de sauter un mec, et ça le coinçait encore plus en imaginant qu'il serait ce mec, cet inconnu sans visage. C'est pour ça qu'il évitait soigneusement ses films, il ne voulait pas le voir en pleine action. Sasuke possédait encore un peu de pudeur quant à l'intimité de son aîné. S'il fonctionnait comme ça, Itachi était tout le contraire. Il voulait voir son frère en train de baiser, voir son visage pendant l'amour, son corps, son sexe palpitant de désir même s'il ne s'occupait que de femmes. Itachi était soulagé que son cadet ne couche qu'avec des individus de la gent féminine, s'il acceptait le rôle, il serait son premier homme, le premier à le pénétrer et ça lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance, de domination extrême. Il observa Sasuke qui réfléchissait visiblement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ses grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, inflexibles. Itachi avait envie de les voir briller de plaisir sous son initiative. Inconsciemment, il se lécha les lèvres, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de son cadet. Il fixa les lèvres d'Itachi, son regard devenant de plus en plus insondable.

- Sasuke?

Itachi venait de le tirer de sa rêverie. Il revînt sur terre et se dit qu'il serait bien de fournir une réponse à Itachi.

- Je vais y penser. déclara Sasuke d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque. Je vais voir avec mon agent.

- Je suis sûr qu'il te donnera son aval.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de recouvrer sa voix normale en espérant que son frère n'ait rien entendu et de son côté, Itachi avait du mal à garder son calme depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler.

- Je vais en informer Tsunade, mais ne traîne pas trop Sasuke, parce que si tu refuses le rôle, il faudra qu'on me trouve un autre amant.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté. Sasuke ne pouvait imaginer son frère avec un autre, surtout un autre "amant". Un peu blessé pour une raison qu'il n'arriva pas à déterminer, il préféra ne pas montrer son trouble et continuer sur sa pensée.

- Bien. Je vais m'appeler un taxi et rentrer à la maison, la journée a été longue.

- Tu veux que je te dépose?

- Itachi, tu habites à cinq minutes d'ici et moi à l'autre bout de la ville. Ca va aller. Je prendrai ma voiture la prochaine fois.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il tourna ensuite les talons et regagna tant bien que mal la sortie. Itachi l'avait regardé s'éloigner progressivement, sentant quelque chose se serrer en lui. Son cadet était beau, très beau et il se savait attiré par lui d'une façon qui ne convenait pas à un frère. Sachant pertinnement que son jeune frère n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, il s'efforçait de garder tout secret. Cependant, il ne pouvait se rassasier de lui, de le toucher, de le voir. Il voulait absolument qu'il joue avec lui et savait qu'il avait pratiquement gagné. Esquissant un fin sourire, il se rendit dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Il était complètement paumé. Le chauffeur tentait de lui faire la conversation étant donné qu'ils étaient coincés dans un bouchon, mais il restait taciturne. Devait-il vraiment faire ce film? Peut-être que Suigetsu... non, il ne devait pas rêver. Dès que son manager aurait vent d'un film qui propulserait son protégé au cinéma et non plus dans certains rayons des vidéos clubs, il le déshabillerait lui-même pour le mettre dans le lit d'Itachi. Il rougit en pensant à lui, nu, dans un lit avec Itachi... il ne pût y penser davantage, il sentait ses joues brûler et comprit qu'il devait être écarlate. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Doucement, il redevînt le maître de ses émotions et de son corps. Il soupira. Il faut dire que son aîné avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour espérer le faire céder. Il y était presque parvenu. Petit-à-petit, la circulation s'améliora et Sasuke fût de retour dans son quartier. Il demanda au chauffeur de l'arrêter un peu avant chez lui afin d'aller faire des courses. Il n'y avait quasiment plus rien chez lui, il s'en était aperçu la veille quand il avait eu envie d'un yaourt au chocolat et qu'il avait trouvé le frigo désespérément vide. Et dire qu'il avait voulu inviter son frère à dîner... Heureusement que celui-ci avait décliné l'invitation. Il fît de rapides emplettes et en sortant dans la rue, il remarqua le sex-shop qui s'était récemment implanté. Sasuke l'avait déjà repéré mais n'y était jamais allé, non seulement il n'avait le temps de s'y rendre et en plus, il n'avait besoin de rien. Il avait l'impression que la boutique lui faisait de l'oeil, qu'elle tentait de l'attirer à elle. Il soupira, se gratta la tête et se dit qu'il devait vraiment se reposer. Il passa devant et regarda rapidement l'intérieur. Il y avait tout ce que ce genre de magasins proposait: godemichets, tenues sexy, huiles, menottes... et même un rayon vidéo. En constatant cela, il éprouva la curiosité de voir si ses films s'y trouvaient. En se moquant totalement des commentaires des badauds, il entra dans la boutique, son sac de courses pendouillant à une de ses mains. Il fit un discret signe de tête à la vendeuse en guise de salut et la pauvre femme faillit s'évanouir en reconnaissant un de ses acteurs porno préféré. Elle se raccrocha tant bien que mal à son comptoir et l'observa d'une manière qu'elle jugeait discrète. Le brun jetait un coup d'oeil distrait à tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étals, il n'avait pas l'utilité d'un vibromasseur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coin vidéo et trouva certains de ses films. Il sourit, il était fier de son travail même si c'était de la pornographie. Son attention fût attirée par le visage d'une personne de sa connaissance. Les vidéos d'Itachi se trouvaient à deux mètres des siennes.

Il pouvait voir un Itachi allongé dans une pause assez dominatrice dans un lit de draps rouge grenat, les cheveux détachés et la virilité cachée par un pan du drap.

Sa température corporelle augmenta de quelques degrés, à moins que la fille ait monté le chauffage subitement. Sasuke ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'image de son grand frère, un grand frère inconnu. Il n'avait jamais vu Itachi avec une telle expression sur le visage, une telle aura masculine, voire menaçante même. Il était complétement subjugué par cet homme qui semblait le narguer de la jaquette du dvd. Se moquant bien du reste, Sasuke prit le dvd et alla à la caisse. Il rentra ensuite chez lui dans un état second.

Il s'était douché, puis sustanté et était maintenant planté debout dans le salon. Il fixait avec insistance une chose dérangeante qu'il avait posé sur la table du salon.

Un dvd.

Un dvd gay, et pas n'importe lequel.

Un film gay dans lequel jouait son aîné.

Il observait la "chose" avec méfiance, comme si elle allait l'attaquer. Pourquoi l'avait-il acheté? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Une lubie soudaine certainement. Sasuke détestait le gaspillage, tout ce qu'il achetait était utilisé. C'était pareil pour les films qu'il achetait en dvd. Il ne savait donc pas trop quoi faire de celui-là. L'offrir à Suigetsu? il le lui ferait manger, boîte comprise, pour avoir eu l'audace de le prendre pour un gay. Juugo? Il n'avait pas de télévision chez lui. Neji? Il devait déjà l'avoir... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec une lassitude évidente et jeta un regard courroucé au dvd.

Autant le regarder, ça n'engageait à rien après tout...

Sasuke fit taire cette petite voix qui s'insinuait dans sa tête. Il posa des yeux paniqués sur le mobilier du salon, comme si ce dernier détenait une vérité cachée. A bout de nerfs, il saisit l'objet, l'ouvrit, alluma la télévision et inséra le disque en plastique dans le lecteur. Il se posa dans le canapé, gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à visionner. L'image apparut et le film commença. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait chaud. Itachi était un homme dominateur, sûr de ses compétences et il le captivait totalement. Pour un peu, il en aurait plaint son partenaire... Sasuke eût encore plus chaud lorsque son aîné enleva ses vêtements et se mit à caresser l'autre homme. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de peine, comme si c'était avec lui qu'Itachi faisait l'amour. Il ne pouvait quitter l'écran des yeux, dévorant littéralement son aîné qui venait de pénétrer son partenaire. Il comprenait pourquoi il évitait les films de son frère, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le pire était que la vision du corps totalement nu d'Itachi le mettait dans tous ses états. Il était vraiment fatigué. Le film se finit et le jeune brun ne bougeait plus du canapé. Il avait chaud et son esprit était embrumé, les images du film dansaient devant ses yeux. Il baissa la tête et se sentit tout à coup réveillé.

- BORDEL! Pourquoi je bande?

Il posa un regard hagard sur le canapé et se leva tant bien que mal. Il se rendit dans la salle de bains où une douche glacée mit fin à son érection. Ereinté, il alla se coucher. Dès qu'il fût dans son lit, allongé et bien calé sous les couvertures, nombre d'interrogations vinrent lui tenir compagnie. Il ne devait pas être bien pour être allé acheter un film de son frère et avoir bandé en le regardant. Il se tourna dans son lit en grognant. Une bonne heure plus tard, il se retournait de nouveau. Le sommeil le fuyait et ça l'énervait. Il se redressa dans son lit et se massa les tempes pour tenter de se calmer et se détendre.

Ca ne lui fit rien.

Trois heures après, totalement épuisé, il s'endormit.

Des coups étaient frappés à sa porte. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il émergea difficilement de l'univers chaud et sécurisant dans lequel il s'était plongé pour la réalité. Il entendit plus nettement les coups et ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. On frappait à sa porte et il était bien tenté d'envoyer promener son visiteur. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur la porte, de même que la sonnette avec laquelle son visiteur s'amusait en laissant son doigt appuyé dessus de longues secondes. En pestant, il prit appui sur un coude et se frotta les yeux de son autre main. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Huit heures. Il avait dormi cinq heures à peu près. Il attrapa la veste de son pyjama qu'il ne portait jamais pour dormir et se dirigea d'un pas mou vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Itachi qui avait un sac de croissants avec lui.

- Bonjour Sasuke! Ton grand frère adoré et qui se soucie de toi plus que quiconque est venu t'apporter le petit-déjeuner!

- Hm...

Sasuke s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer un baîllement. Il vit Itachi s'approprier la cuisine, lançant la machine à café, sortant les assiettes et préparant l'eau pour le thé.

- Bien dormi? demanda Itachi en avisant la mine fatiguée de son cadet.

Le jeune brun eût des réminiscences de la soirée passée. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas montrer à Itachi ses joues rouges.

- Tant mieux. Comme tu m'avais l'air soucieux hier, j'ai voulu te faire un petit-déjeuner comme en on faisait souvent avant.

Sasuke se souvenait de cette période où il mangeait avec son frère tous les matins des croissants que son aîné avait pris la peine d'aller chercher lui-même. Il s'asseya sur une chaise laissant Itachi s'occuper de tout comme il aimait le faire.

- Sasuke, où est-ce que tu ranges les bols?

- Dans le meuble du salon.

- Celui du salon?

- Je les avais mis là à l'époque où je n'avais pas encore un placard dans la cuisine, et comme je les utilise presque jamais...

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire et alla chercher les bols. Il mit beaucoup de temps ce qui commença à inquiéter Sasuke. Juste au moment où il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, celui-ci réapparut en tenant les bols dans une main et une autre chose que le jeune brun eût beaucoup de mal à reconnaitre. Itachi le regardait avec d'une étrange manière. Il posa les bols sur la table et se planta devant son frère.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce genre de fillms?

Sasuke se frotta les yeux et crut que sa machoire allait tomber quand il reconnut la boite du dvd qu'il avait regardé la veille.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: P.O.R.N

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Et non, toujours pas! Les persos de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi!... Remarque, c'est mieux pour Itachi.

Pairing: ... Surprise! Je le mettrai au fur et à mesure.

La chtite note: C'est une fic OOC et UA, je pense qu'elle sera assez courte, il y aura du yaoi et, au vu du titre, des lemon. Que ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi passent leur chemin!

La p'tite note préventive de Seraphita: Portez des préservatifs en toutes circonstances!

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il était cuit. Itachi le regardait d'un air curieux, attendant visiblement avec beaucoup d'impatience sa réponse. Sasuke n'osait pas tourner la tête dans sa direction de peur de croiser ses yeux interrogatifs.

- Tu l'as regardé? demanda Itachi.

- ... Hmm... oui...

Il avait l'impression d'un être un petit garçon qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui allait se faire gronder. Un silence pesant fit monter la tension déjà bien présente en lui.

- Ca t'a plu?

Sasuke redressa la tête dans la direction de son grand frère. Itachi ne bougeait pas et attendait, impassible, que son frère réponde à cette simple interrogation. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait et Sasuke qui ne lui répondait pas le chauffait encore plus. A bout, il recommença.

- Ca t'a plu?

Le jeune brun se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait eu une érection en l'observant baiser un mec. Il opta donc pour quelque chose de neutre et évasif.

- C'était... bien.

- Bien? répéta Itachi.

- Ben oui, bien.

Itachi le fixa et eût du mal à cacher sa déception. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que Sasuke lui dise qu'il était merveilleux et qu'il avait envie de lui, mais il l'avait espéré un bref instant. Décidé à faire cracher une réponse plus construite à son cadet, il se relança.

- "Bien" comment?

- Et bien... hm... tu étais très... très...

" Trouve un truc, trouve un truc..." répétait en boucle le cerveau de Sasuke.

- Doué! plaça-t-il finalement.

- "Doué"?

- Tu sais parfaitement comment donner du plaisir.

Itachi eût un petit sourire et Sasuke comprit que son frère allait lui sortir une réplique vaseuse.

- Ca veut dire que tu as pris du plaisir?

Sasuke devînt écarlate en une seconde. Il fixa son frère et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu? le questionna Itachi de plus en plus sûr de lui.

- ... Moui. prononça Sasuke d'une petite voix.

- Pardon? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

" Salaud! " pensa Sasuke.

- Moui.

Itachi ne touchait presque plus terre. Il secoua encore le couteau dans la plaie.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a plu?

Sasuke cerna que pour avoir la paix avec un Itachi curieux, il valait mieux tout déballer.

- Toi. C'est toi qui m'a plu.

- ...

- Hier, quand j'étais dans le sex-shop en revenant de faire les courses, c'est ton image qui m'a attiré. C'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté. Et après, comme il était là, sur la table du salon, je l'ai regardé.

Itachi passa sur l'incursion au sex-shop. Rien qu'à imaginer Sasuke, son sac de courses dans les mains et son air ténébreux dans un tel établissement le faisait sourire.

- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais regarder un de mes films. Tu peux comprendre ma surprise.

Sasuke était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'était une règle qu'il s'était imposée. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible des films de son aîné. Cette image, cet homme, l'acteur porno qu'était son frère l'avait totalement envoûté. Itachi regardait la boite du dvd et ne fixait plus son cadet.

- C'est pas mon préféré celui-là. Je me trouve moche sur la jaquette en plus...

- Tu te trouves moche? T'es beau, plus que beau!

Le jeune brun avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase en fixant son frère avec étonnement. Itachi lui fit un doux sourire.

- Je te plais comme ça?

- ... Oui. Je t'aime bien au naturel, mais là, ... t'es sexy.

Itachi se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et caressa sa joue.

- Tu aimerais que je sois comme ça avec toi?

Il l'avait murmuré d'une voix si suave et grave que Sasuke en frissonna. La caresse d'Itachi était douce, Sasuke ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sasuke.

- ...

- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je sois comme ça avec toi?

Le plus âgé des deux bruns lui mordilla l'oreille avant de la lécher, arrachant un petit gémissement à Sasuke.

- Ce petit cri représente un oui. Je me trompe?

- ... Non...

Itachi sourit, il était temps de porter l'estocade.

- Je pourrais l'être si tu acceptes de tourner avec moi.

- ... Itachi...

- Sois Misaki, Sasuke. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Je suis ton frère et j'ai pas envie que tu me baises.

- Peut-être pas moi, mais lui...

Il lui montra la boite du dvd et Sasuke eût du mal à déglutir.

- Avec lui, continua Itachi, je suis sûr que tu accepteras. Ca t'a plus plu que tu l'admets, tu as bandé, n'est-ce pas?

La voix suave d'Itachi, qui maintenait l'image le représentant, lui faisait perdre pied.

- Tu as bandé, non?

- ... Si...

Sasuke crût qu'il venait de pousser un râle de plaisir tellement sa propre voix était rauque.

- Tu étais excité... et est-ce que tu t'es caressé?

La langue d'Itachi s'insinua dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune brun. Il se raidit immédiatement.

- ... Non, mais j'avais chaud...

- Tu as toujours aussi chaud, Sasuke. Tu brûles.

Itachi reposa la boite sur la table de façon à ce que Sasuke puisse avoir encore l'image sous les yeux et il glissa sa main sur sa nuque, puis sur son torse. La peau du jeune brun était douce et brûlante et sembla s'enflammer davantage à son contact. Il poussa un nouveau petit cri et Itachi délassa son oreille pour aller grignoter sa nuque.

- Tu as aimé... et l'homme que je sautais, est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aimer ce que je lui faisais?

- ... Ou... Oui...

- Tu n'aurais pas envie que je te donne le même plaisir, mais beaucoup plus intense, fort... que je fasse de toi un être brûlant de luxure...

- ... It... Ita... chi...

- Oh oui, tu le veux...

Le plus âgé des deux bruns fit passer sa main le long de son ventre, s'apprêtant à la passer sous l'élastique du pantalon du pyjama. Sasuke glapit, son corps se cambra et alla spontanément à la rencontre de la main de son frère.

- Tu veux que je te touche? lui demanda Itachi.

- ... Ita...

Il sourit et glissa sa main vers le membre de Sasuke, membre qui était déjà bien tendu.

- Tu es déjà bien dur après quelques caresses... je te fais beaucoup d'effet...

- ... Aaaahhh....mmh...

Itachi posa sa main sur la verge et la caressa de la garde à l'extrémité.

- Tourne avec moi, Sasuke! Tourne, et je te donnerai plus! Plus et mieux!

- ... Ita...

- Dis oui, un simple oui et je te comblerai au-delà de tes espérances.

Sasuke était en train de succomber aux caresses de son propre frère. Sa morale avait déserté et il ne voulait qu'une chose: qu'Itachi continue, qu'il repasse sa main sur son pénis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Cependant, Itachi ne semblait pas décidé à faire plus, il patientait.

- Je... Je ne veux pas... que tu... tu...

- Que je quoi?

- Que tu me... pénètres.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux alors que son frère, rouge de gêne, se calait contre lui.

- Ca te fait peur?

- Un peu... j'ai surtout peur d'avoir mal.

- C'est vrai que ça peut être dérangeant, mais je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas mal.

- Je ne veux pas...

- Ton corps le veut.

- ... Ita... chi... caresse-moi...

- Réponds-moi d'abord.

- ... Ita...

- Un simple "oui" me suffira.

Sasuke posa son regard embrumé par le plaisir sur son aîné. Il avait quitté le dvd des yeux pour observer son frère. Il se raidit en voyant le regard échauffé de ce dernier, regard hautain et flamboyant de désir. Le jeune brun était mis à mal par sa présence quasiment étouffante, il le voulait même s'il rechignait à se faire prendre.

- Un simple "oui", Sasuke.

Cet homme le dominait, il prenait son pied rien qu'en le sentant collé contre lui, parlant d'une voix rauque et ayant la main simplement posée sur son pénis.

- ... Oui... oui...

- Bien.

Itachi posa un baiser sur sa tête.

- Bon, maintenant, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi!

Il retira sa main et la frotta contre sa chemise. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face et attrapa un croissant dans lequel il mordit avec conviction.

- Merde! Le café!

Il se précipita sur la cafetière et l'éteignit. Sasuke le regardait faire, hagard.

Il devait être en train de se foutre de sa gueule, il ne voyait que ça...

Il était toujours en train de bander et l'autre l'avait laissé si tôt qu'il avait arraché son accord pour le film.

C'était un plan vraiment pourri. Itachi se rasseya en face de lui et le regarda.

- Tu ne manges pas, Sasuke?

" L'enflure! Il se fout de moi!" fût la pensée de Sasuke qui était encore mis à l'épreuve par son membre tendu. Sasuke lui fit un sourire un peu crispé et l'observa.

- Je suis en train de bander Itachi. fit-il d'une voix chantonnante.

- Ah! C'est vrai.

Il mordit consciencieusement dans un second croissant, puis pris la tasse de café pour la porter à ses lèvres. Itachi n'avait pas son pareil pour torturer son partenaire apparement.

- Je pense que je vais me finir à la main. commenta le jeune brun.

- Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Sasuke rougit d'un coup et tourna la tête.

- Après tout, nous sommes partenaires maintenant. renchérit le plus âgé des deux bruns.

Rien que pour le contrarier un peu, Sasuke se leva tant bien que mal et alla dans sa chambre. Il prit un soin particulier à verrouiller la porte avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de sortir son membre. Il posa lentement sa main dessus et se caressa, accélérant progressivement le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère. Il soupira d'une lassitude mêlée à de la frustation devant sa main souillée. Il l'essuya sur un mouchoir en papier et rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine. Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais la quantité de croissants avait fortement diminué. Il fût acceuilli par un grand sourire.

- Enfin calmé petit frère?

- Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à toi.

Itachi rit de bon coeur et lui tendit un bol de café fumant. Sasuke lui lança une oeillade sombre pour le remercier de son attention.

- Quand nous serons sur le plateau, tu me rappeleras que je dois te branler... quoique je doute de pouvoir omettre une chose si importante...

- ... Itachi... prononça mollement Sasuke au paroxysme de la gêne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai ce que je t'ai promis. Je te jure que tu atteindras l'orgasme.

Il ponctua sa promesse d'un large sourire qui était assez effrayant de l'avis du jeune brun.

- Il y a pire que de se faire baiser par moi, tu pourrais avoir Pein pour partenaire... lui, c'est un grand sauvage, il m'a mis de ces coups de rein... d'ailleurs, c'est le seul que j'ai laissé me prendre. Il l'a longue et grosse, autant dire que je l'ai sentie passée et...

- ... C'est bon Itachi, merci. Je me passerais bien du récit de ta vie sexuelle au petit-déjeuner...

- ... me dit-il alors qu'il l'avait bien droit et dur il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

C'était son grand frère, il aimait avoir le dernier mot.

- Un croissant petit frère?

Sasuke se servit avant que son frère n'engloutisse tout le tas. Il se baffrait à chaque repas et ne prenait jamais un gramme. Il était impressionnant à ce niveau-là. Le petit-déjeuner se termina tant bien que mal, Sasuke réussit l'exploit de soustraire deux croissants à son ogre de frère. Après, il alla s'installer dans le salon, se vautrant allégremment sur le canapé en observant son petit frère.

- Fais comme si j'étais pas là. Va te laver, vis ta vie!

- Pourquoi tu restes là?

- Je veux m'assurer que tu diras tout à ton cher agent, que tu ne te débineras pas... enfin bref, que tu honoreras ta parole.

- La confiance règne. J'ai dis que je le ferai, je vais le faire.

Itachi lui fit un sourire et s'alluma la télévision.

- Je vais la regarder pendant que tu te prépares. Après, je t'amènerai à ton studio.

- Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui?

- Je suis en congé. J'ai fini mon film.

Il claironna avec fierté en fixant son cadet. Une musique retentit dans le salon et Itachi se retrouva captivé par l'écran.

- J'adore cette chanteuse! Ce qu'elle fait est tellement culcul qu'elle en est pitoyable la pauvre!

L'aîné des deux frères se mit à chanter et Sasuke pu enfin vaquer à ses occupations l'esprit plus léger. Il alla prendre une bonne douche chaude qui le détendit des angoisses de la nuit et de la matinée, s'habilla et quand il revînt dans le salon, ce n'était plus la voix niaise de la jeune fille qui résonnait mais des cris de plaisir.

Itachi regardait son propre film porno.

Sasuke aurait voulu être aussi petit qu'une souris et disparaitre dans un trou. Itachi s'aperçut de sa présence et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, chose qu'il éxécuta. Même s'il était à quelques centimètres de lui, Sasuke préféra ne pas le regarder.

- Il est pas terrible ce film. J'en ai fais des meilleurs... se plaignit le plus âgé des deux bruns.

- ...

- Il y en a un où j'attache mon partenaire avant de le sucer, c'est déjà mieux. Je te le passerai.

- ... Merci... bafouilla Sasuke qui n'avait pas le courage de refuser.

Itachi prit la télécommande et arrêta le dvd. Il ébourriffa les cheveux de Sasuke alors qu'il avait pris une éternité à les coiffer et alluma une cigarette.

- Bon, on va y aller sinon tu vas être en retard.

Il saisit la main de Sasuke et le guida hors de chez lui. Ils firent le trajet en écoutant des vieux titres passés de mode et dont Itachi hurlait les paroles et parvinrent au studio. Sasuke fût happé par la maquilleuse avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot et Itachi se plaça en retrait.

Suigetsu avait le planning du jour de son protégé. Il le trouva au maquillage, étape importante étant donné qu'il allait tourner une scène au lit une demi-heure plus tard. Il énonça les différent points du jour et le laissa. Il revînt sur le plateau et vit un homme adossé au mur du fond qui observait passer les gens.

- Mangekyû?

- Bonjour Suigetsu. Comment ça va depuis le temps?

- Bien... je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

- Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois. Je suis venu voir mon futur partenaire en plein tournage.

- Ton futur partenaire?

Suigetsu fit marcher ses méninges à plein régime afin de trouver le nom d'un éventuel acteur gay présent dans la zone. Itachi s'amusait de son trouble.

- Tu le connais bien en plus. Nous allons jouer dans "Mon amour de frère".

- Le film inspiré du bouquin de Jiraiya?

- Oui.

- Celui qui, malgré son contenu porno, va passer dans les cinémas?

- Et oui.

- C'est génial!

- Comme tu dis.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit quand Sasuke arriva à son tour.

- Tiens, le voilà! fit-il en désignant son cadet du doigt.

Suigetsu crut faire un arrêt cardiaque et Itachi éclater de rire devant son air ahuri.

- Tu vas tourner avec Sharingan? Mon Sharingan?

- Il a accepté ce matin. Il ne t'en a pas parlé?

- Je l'ai vu que cinq minutes, il avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais nous sommes un peu à la bourre sur les délais...

- Je vois.

- C'est... C'est ... magnifique! Comment t'as fait pour le persuader de jouer dans un film homo?

- C'est mon secret. répondit Itachi avec malice.

Sasuke sentit un long frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il venait de poser ses vêtements dans sa loge et se retrouvait avec un simple peignoir sur le dos. Heureusement, sa partenaire n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se dirigea vers le lit en saluant d'un signe de tête les techniciens qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Une fois parvenu à son but, il enleva le peignoir sans plus de cérémonie et s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Au fond du studio, Suigetsu venait de quitter Itachi pour aller se poser dans un coin un peu plus lumineux, laissant seul l'aîné des Uchiwa qui se gorgeait du spectacle merveilleux que lui offrait son cadet. Le voir nu dans un lit, si proche de lui, lui donna des idées pas très saines. Il se passa la main sur le visage et essaya de se maîtriser. Il respira profondément et s'avança vers le lit. Il avait du temps avant que le tournage ne commence et il voulait voir le corps de Sasuke de plus près. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de lui augmentait la puissance de son désir et quand il se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, il inspira et marcha.

Sasuke vit la tête de son frère apparaître brusquement dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa subitement, évitant de peu de le frapper au menton et le fixa d'un air méfiant.

- Tu vas attraper froid à rester à poil comme ça. le réprimanda Itachi.

- Je m'en fiche. Je suis prêt et je n'aime pas les peignoirs. Je préfère être à poil.

- Mets toi au moins sous les draps.

- Ce ne sont pas les miens, je n'ai pas confiance.

Itachi soupira et finit par faire une petite moue amusée à son cadet. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Compris?

- ... Oui.

Il lui sourit et alla se remettre dans son coin d'ombre. Sasuke le suivit des yeux mais l'arrivée inopinée de Sakura le coupa. Le réalisateur se mit à crier sur tout le monde et la jeune fille maquillée à outrance vînt le rejoindre dans le lit. Un silence total se fit et ils purent commencer.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'elle. Elle était considérée comme une beauté par beaucoup d'hommes mais à part son joli minois, elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Elle n'était pas méchante mais elle n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude non plus. Elle faisait bien son travail, ça c'était sûr. L'esprit du jeune brun vagabonda un bref instant. Quand elle écarta les jambes en le fixant d'un air aguicheur, sa frustration revînt. Il la prit violemment en imaginant qu'il était ailleurs, avec une autre personne.

Avec Itachi, dans un lit et qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Il fût à deux doigts de la retourner pour la prendre par derrière mais s'abstînt au dernier moment. Il la pilonna avec toute cette envie, ce désir de lui qu'il avait et se libéra dans un pur râle de plaisir, le premier qu'il n'avait pas à simuler.

Itachi l'observait, ses prunelles noires ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. Il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau, mais de son avis, rien n'était aussi beau que Sasuke actuellement. Son regard vibrait de plaisir, son corps ondulait et ses grognements le faisaient trembler jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Le brun dû quitter le studio avant la fin, il avait une belle érection qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon de manière un peu trop visible. Quand il regardait les films de Sasuke, il avait systématiquement une érection et se terminait à la main, mais il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état. Il se sentait frustré lui aussi, et comprit ce que Sasuke avait ressenti quand il l'avait laissé en plan un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il ne voulait plus être frustré, il avait envie de goûter un peu de Sasuke.

Quand il avait passé sa main sur son corps puis sur sa verge, son corps entier avait été comme électrisé, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, même Yahiko qui le prenait fortement, ne lui avait fait ressentir un tel plaisir. Un énorme plaisir avec une simple caresse.

Déterminé, il rechercha la loge de Sasuke, la trouva et fût surpris de constater que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Apparemment, son petit frère était parti pour faire le minimum syndical. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le petit sofa qui s'y trouvait.

Sasuke enleva le préservatif, saisit le peignoir dans un mouvement vif et quitta le plateau avant même que la rose ait eu le temps d'en placer une. Il déambula dans les couloirs et se permit un rictus en apercevant sa loge. Heureux comme l'assoiffé qui trouve une oasis en plein désert, il poussa la porte.

Itachi l'avait devancé, il s'était assis sur le sofa sur lequel il lui arrivait de faire la sieste. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, le regard d'Itachi était plus profond, plus sombre que d'habitude. Il tendit la main dans la direction de Sasuke qui l'attrapa. Brusquement, le jeune brun se retrouva assis sur le meuble, collé à son frère qui le fixait d'un regard fiévreux.

- Sasuke...

Le jeune brun l'observait, détaillant son corps et sursauta en voyant l'entrejambe de son aîné. Il sentit ses mains parcourir rapidement son torse avant de tirer d'un coup brutal sur la ceinture du peignoir, dévoilant l'intégralité du corps pâle du plus jeune des Uchiwa.

- Je veux te goûter.

Il installa Sasuke un peu mieux et lui écarta les jambes, révélant sa virilité.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis beau, Sasuke, mais toi. Tu es sublime comme ça.

Itachi se pencha et parsema son ventre de doux baisers. Son cadet se laissait faire, il avait fantasmé sur ce qui était en train de se produire une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

- Tu as l'air tellement bon... je n'en peux plus.

Lentement, Itachi enfourna le membre à moitié dressé de l'autre brun dans sa bouche...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
